YELL
by Hyzumi
Summary: <html><head></head>Songfic kedua saya di fandom ini, merupakan sekuel dari Futari, bagai mana keadaan Itachi setelah kehilangan orang yang dia cintai? bagaimana kata perpisahan bisa menjadi penyemangat untuk kembali bertemu di kemudian hari, mind to RnR? Thank's before</html>


Yuhuuuu! Ruru kembali dengan fic baru \^o^/

Yah sebenarnya nggak bisa dibilang baru juga sih, coz ini kan skuel dari songfic awal saya yang judulnya 'Futari'

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca atau yang mereview 'Futari' I hope you like this fic too.

Seperti pada songfic yang pertama, saya sarankan untuk membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya, yah kalo nggak juga nggak masalah juga sih hehehe cuma supaya bisa membayangkan situasinya saja.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yang punya Naruto? Um...pastinya bukan punya saya. Krik!

=YELL=

Pyuk!

Gadis itu tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah pada tempatnya berpijak, aquamarinenya melirik ke bawah kakinya untuk memastikan.

"Air?" gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda kalau dia sedang bingung.

"Aku di mana?" Pikirnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, namun yang dia dapati hanyalah warna putih beralaskan air.

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit, dari sana terlihat banyak sekali bulu-bulu putih yang berjatuhan, salah satu tangan sang gadis terangkat untuk menangkap sehelai bulu putih yang jatuh di depannya.

Dia semakin tak mengerti dengan keberadaannya sekarang.

"Tidak….tidak Ino….bangun! Kumohon bangunlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Suara seseorang menyentakkan gadis itu dari lamunannya, suara itu terdengar sangat familiar baginya, dia pun menoleh perlahan ke sumber suara, kedua aquamarinenya melebar melihat sosok yang tengah membelakanginya.

Dan seketika pemandangan putih tadi berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan, tepatnya ruang kamar rumah sakit yang pernah ditempati gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun menyadari satu hal,

Dia...

Sudah meninggal...

Setitik air mata menetes tanpa halangan melewati pipinya.

"_Gomen ne…..Ita-kun….."_ lirihnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menahan tangis yang mulai pecah sebelum dirinya menghilang.

**Watashi wa ima doko ni aru no to**

**Fumishimeta ashiato wo nando mo mitsume kaesu**

**Kareha wo daki akimeku madobe ni**

**Kajikan da yubisaki de yume wo egaita **

_**Looking back on the footprints I've left and I started Thinking **_

_**Where am I now? I scooped up the dead leaves in my arms**_

_**And drew my dreams on the autumn window**_

_**with my numb fingertips**_

Suasana duka menyelimuti keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang baru saja meninggal karena mengidap kanker otak, gadis ceria dan bebas yang selalu mengisi hari-hari mereka semasa hidupnya kini telah tiada, pergi ke tempat yang tak dapat mereka jangkau.

Namun siapa sangka jika orang yang tengah mereka tangisi sampai saat ini masih berada di dekat mereka dan sedang mengawasi kerumunan itu.

Gadis cantik bergaun putih terusan sebatas lutut itu sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati kegiatan orang-orang di depannya, sepasang sayap kecilnya mengepak-ngepak pelan, namun tak juga mengangkat tubuh mungilnya untuk terbang atau semacamnya, masih ada beban berat yang membuat gadis itu tak bisa meninggalkan dunianya begitu saja.

Aquamarinenya menelisik di antara kerumunan itu, dan menemukan sosok seseorang yang dia cintai di tengah kerumunan, pria muda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx yang kini terlihat begitu kacau, wajahnya pun tampak kuyu, pria itu mengusap pelan batu nisan bertuliskan nama kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" lirihnya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa termangu menatap sang kekasih, inilah hal yang memberatkannya untuk pergi ketempat seharusnya dia berada sekarang.

**Tsubasa wa aru noni tobezu ni irun da**

**Hitori ni naru no ga kowakute Tsurakute**

**Yasashii hidamari ni kata yoseru hibi wo**

**Koete bokura kodoku na yume e to aruku **

_**I have wings but I can't fly **_

_**I'm afraid of being alone, for it's too painful**_

_**We're leaving behind those days of cuddling in the gentle sun**_

_**And walking on to our lonely dreams **_

Itachi melangkah gontai memasuki kamarnya, jas hitamnya dia lempar sembarang, dia sendiri langsung menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur king sise miliknya, mata onyxnya menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamarnya.

Sunyi

Itulah yang dia rasakan, tak pernah dia merasa sekacau ini selama hidupnya, dia baru tahu jika kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai itu sebegini sakit dan menyiksanya.

Kedua onyxnya terpejam saat merasakan hembusan angin yang masuk melewati jendela besar yang terpasang membatasi balkon dengan kamarnya, korden putih transparan yang menutupi jendela kaca yang terbuka di sana berkibar anggun sesuai irama alam, menampilkan sosok cantik yang berdiri dibaliknya, sosok Ino Yamanaka, jiwa tersesat yang masih ingin menikmati indahnya dunia fana.

Ino menatap lekat ke arah sang pemuda Uchiha, kedua kakinya dipaksakan untuk melangkah mendekati pemuda itu, satu tangannya terulur untuk meraih sang Uchiha, tinggal satu centi saja jarak antara tangan dan wajah pemuda itu, sang gadis mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh sosok di depannya.

Dia sadar kalau dirinya dan sang kekasih sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda, kini dia tak punya wujud real seperti manusia, dia hanyalah roh tersesat yang belum ingin meninggalkan orang-orang yang dia cintai seperti pemuda di depannya.

"Nii-san!"

Seseorang memasuki kamar, Ino menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mendapati seorang pemuda lain dengan paras setampan Itachi yang kini melangkah memasuki kamar yang cukup luas itu.

_"Sasuke."_ sebut Ino yang tak dapat terdengar oleh siapapun di dalam ruangan itu.

"Nii-san, turunlah! Kaa-san menunggumu untuk makan!" kata Sasuke yang kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Tak ada jawaban dari Itachi, pria itu masih tetap dalam posisinya.

"Nii-san, kau belum makan sejak kemarin, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini!" Sasuke masih berusaha membujuk Itachi, namun sepertinya Itachi sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

Ino terdiam menatap kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu, dia sedikit terguncang saat tahu ternyata Itachi belum makan sejak kemarin, sejak hari kematiannya.

Pantas saja pemuda itu terlihat begitu pucat dan tak bertenaga.

"Hei dengarkan aku! jangan main-main, kau sudah tidak makan sejak kemarin, kau mau mati hah? Kau pikir Ino akan senang jika melihatmu seperti ini?" Sasuke yang hilang kesabaran langsung menarik kerah kemeja Itachi dan membuat pemuda itu terduduk.

Ino tercengang melihat Sasuke yang mulai habis kesabaran, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh Itachi.

"Lepaskan!" kata Itachi datar, Sasuke terkesiap saat melihat tatapan dingin dan menusuk dari kakaknya.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN!" Sentak Itachi yang kini menepis cengkraman Sasuke dengan kasar.

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah balkon.

Srat...!

Tubuh Itachi menembus tubuh Ino yang berdiri di depannya, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, dia merasa seolah baru saja melewati sesuatu, sesuatu yang hangat dan familiar, namun dia tak menemukan apapun di depannya, di kamar itu hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke, setidaknya itu yang dia lihat.

Ino menatap sendu ke arah Itachi yang berdiri di depannya.

Padahal mereka dekat, sangat dekat, tapi Itachi tak bisa melihatnya.

_"Ita-kun..." _lirihnya.

Kedua sayap kecilnya mengepak perlahan, dan tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menghilang, dia tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya, tidak kuat untuk melihat wajah kuyu kekasihnya.

**Sayonara wa kanashii kotoba janai**

**Sorezore no yume e to bokura wo tsunagu YELL**

**Tomo ni sugoshita hibi wo mune ni daite**

**Tobidatsu yo hitori de tsugi no sora e **

_**Goodbye isn't a sad word a yell that connects us to our respective dreams**_

_**I'll hold the days we spent together in my heart**_

_**And fly towards my own sky. **_

Itachi duduk di lantai kamarnya, kepalanya tertunduk lesu, di sekitarnya tersebar foto-foto kenangan dirinya dan Ino, kamar itu terlihat semakin suram dengan lampu kamar yang sengaja dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan temaram yang masuk melewati jendela kaca menjadi penerangan kamar berukuran besar itu.

Pemuda itu masih meratapi kepergian Ino, dia masih belum mampu mengikis kesedihannya, bagaimanapun juga Ino adalah cinta pertamanya, dan hanya gadis itu lah yang bisa membuatnya mencintai sedemikian dalam, tapi kenapa dia harus pergi secepat itu?

Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu muncul di dalam pikirannya.

Sejak saat itu dia berpikir, mungkin ini adalah hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya yang selalu menyakiti para wanita yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Ita-kun!" suara seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Itachi, pemuda itu mendongak dan mendapati ibunya tengah duduk di depannya.

"Kaa-san." lirihnya, kemudian kembali menunduk, namun tak sedalam tadi, mata onyxnya mengamati foto-foto yang tersebar di sekelilingnya.

Mikoto mengikuti arah pandang Itachi, kemudian mengambil selembar foto yang terletak di dekatnya.

"Ino-chan sangat cantik ya? Tak heran kau bisa mencintainya sedemikian dalam." Mikoto memulai pembicaraan, wanita itu mengamati foto di tangannya, sinar bulan yang temaram memberi kesan sendu pada refleksi sepasang kekasih yang tengah tertawa lepas di dalam foto itu.

Itachi tersenyum miris sambil meraih foto lain di bawah tempatnya duduk.

"Kaa-san tahu kau belum bisa melupakannya Ita-kun, dan Kaa-san yakin kau tak kan bisa, tapi setidaknya, buatlah dia tenang di sana, dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, hanya akan membuatnya sama menderita denganmu, kau tak ingin dia lebih menderita lagi kan Ita-kun?" wanita itu berucap pelan, seolah ingin menjaga perasaan putra sulungnya, dia tahu betul bagai mana perasaan putranya itu pada almarhum Ino Yamanaka.

Itachi hanya terdiam sambil mengamati foto di tangannya, dia pikirkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Kau hanya terlalu mencintainya Ita-kun, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, kau hanya perlu penyesuaian diri, tak perlu melupakannya, cintai dia dan simpan di sini!" pinta Mikoto dengan menunjuk dada Itachi.

Itachi terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab...

"Aku mengerti...Kaa-san..."

**Bokura wa naze kotae wo asette**

**Ate no nai kuragari ni**

**Jibun wo sagasu no darou**

**Dareka wo tada omou namida mo**

**Massugu na egao mo koko ni aru noni **

_**Why do we get impatient for an answer?**_

_**And search for an answer in darkness so deep**_

_**that we get lost in it?**_

_**When we have the tears and straightforward smiles**_

_**Of just loving someone, right here? **_

Ino menatap punggung Itachi yang kini tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, gadis itu masih belum bisa melepas pemuda itu begitu saja, dia masih ingin melihatnya, melihat pemuda yang dia cintai barang sebentar saja sebelum dirinya benar-benar lenyap.

Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ribuan bintang di langit malam itu, mata onyxnya yang sepekat malam memantulkan sinar bintang yang tengah dia tatap.

"Apakah kau ada di antara mereka...Ino?" gumamnya dengan masih menatap lekat permadani malam yang berkilau begitu indahnya.

Ino terkesiap saat mendengar ucapan Itachi, gadis itu pun mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"Apakah sekarang kau sedang mengawasiku?" gumam Itachi lagi.

Ino menyentuh punggung Itachi dan berlaku seolah dia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung itu.

Itachi memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam yang berhembus perlahan menyibakkan helaian rambut hitamnya, samar-samar dia dapat merasakan kehangatan di balik punggungnya, kehangatan yang sama seperti saat dia merasa seolah menembus sesuatu di hari pemakaman Ino.

"Mulai besok aku akan kembali menjadi diriku, aku akan belajar untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan ini." kata Itachi yang seolah tahu bahwa Ino sedang berada di dekatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino..." seulas senyum terukir di bibir sang pemuda Uchiha, sang gadis pun ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Aku juga...mencintaimu Ita-kun..."

Angin malam kembali berhembus, seakan ingin menyampaikan kata-kata yang baru saja mereka ucapkan kepada seorang yang mereka cintai.

Sepasang sayap di punggung Ino mengepak pelan dan sosoknya pun mulai lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya yang terbang terbawa angin malam.

**"Hontou no jibun" wo dareka no kotoba de**

**tsukurou koto ni nogarete mayotte**

**arinomama no yowasa to mukiau tsuyosa wo**

**tsukami bokura hajimete asu e to kakeru **

_**When it comes to our real selves, **_

_**we get off track, get confused**_

_**And think it's made up by other people words**_

_**We'll take hold of our natural weakness and the strength to face it**_

_**And start running to tomorrow for the first time **_

Keesokan harinya Itachi kembali menjalani aktivitasnya, dia kembali menjadi sosok Itachi yang tenang dan berkharisma seolah tak pernah ada Itachi yang kemarin, Itachi yang terpuruk dalam kesedihan karena kehilangan kekasihnya.

Namun dia tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk melupakan Ino, dia akan terus menjaga perasaannya, karena dia selalu merasa, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan gadis yang menjadi takdirnya.

"Sampai besok!"

"Daah...!"

Itachi mengamati tingkah laku beberapa orang gadis SMA yang hendak pulang kerumah mereka.

Hari memang sudah sore, sudah saatnya anak-anak gadis seperti mereka pulang ke rumah.

Dia jadi teringat masa lalunya saat bersama Ino, gadis itu selalu ingin pulang tepat waktu, dia tak pernah pulang hingga larut malam, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya memang lemah, Itachi juga tak pernah memaksa Ino untuk menemaninya lebih lama, dia cukup tahu diri dan tak ingin memaksa gadis itu untuk selalu menuruti keinginannya.

**Sayonara wo dareka ni tsugeru tabi ni **

**bokura mata kawareru tsuyoku nareru ka na**

**tatoe chigau sora e tobitatou tomo **

**todae wa shinai omoi yo ima mo mune ni **

_**Maybe every time we say goodbye to someone**_

_**We can change, we can become stronger**_

_**Even if we take off to different skies**_

_**This love won't stop it still remains in my heart **_

_**Ever since I realized**_

Hari itu Itachi mengunjungi makam Ino, dia hanya ingin melepas rindunya pada sang kekasih, sudah sebulan lamanya Ino meninggalkan dirinya ke dunia yang tak dapat dia jangkau.

Itachi bersimpuh di depan makam Ino, kemudian meletakkan sebuket bunga lily putih di atas pusara yang bertuliskan nama gadis yang dia cintai.

"Aku merindukanmu Ino, sudah banyak hal yang kulalui tanpamu, rasanya masih agak aneh, aku belum terbiasa menjalani hari-hariku tanpa ada kau di sampingku." kata Itachi, seolah sedang bicara langsung dengan Ino.

"Kurasa...aku memang sudah terlalu bergantung padamu." pemuda itu mengusap pelan batu nisan di depannya.

Kedua onyxnya kini beralih ke arah pintu masuk makam, saat terdengar suara banyak orang dari sana.

Rupanya akan ada prosesi pemakaman lagi, terlihat di depan kerumunan itu ada sekitar empat orang yang sedang mengangkat peti kayu yang terlihat berat, pandangan Itachi tak lepas dari kerumunan itu.

Mungkin suasana pemakaman Ino sebulan lalu juga seperti itu, pikirnya.

Kedua onyxnya beralih ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang membawa bingkai foto dengan refleksi wajah seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumur dengannya, wajah gadis itu tampak kuyu, air matanya terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, tatapannya terlihat begitu kosong dan hampa, keadaannya benar-benar mirip dengan Itachi saat mengiring jenasah Ino ke pemakaman.

_"Ita-kun, lihat bunganya mulai mekar!"_ sekelebat bayangan Ino melintas di ingatan Itachi, pemuda itu langsung meremas kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Dalam benak Itachi kembali terekam wajah Ino, ekspresi gadis itu saat tertawa, tersenyum lembut, marah, sedih, bahkan saat terakhirnya...

_"Ita-kun...aishiteru..." _bayangan wajah Ino di saat terakhirnya kembali melintas.

DEG!

Pemuda itu terkesiap, seketika perasaan sakit itu terasa lagi, perasaan sakit saat Ino meninggal, bagai mana dia begitu shock saat melihat tubuh tanpa jiwa Ino, bagai mana dia memeluk tubuh gadis itu dan menagisi kepergiannya, semuanya kembali berputar di ingatannya, seperti rekaman film yang diputar ulang.

**Eien nado nai to (kidzuita toki kara)**

**Warai atta ano hi mo (utai atta ano hi mo)**

**Tsuyoku (fukaku) mune ni kizamarete iku**

**Dakarakoso anata wa (dakarakoso bokura wa)**

**Tagano dare demo nai (dare ni mo make nai)**

**koe wo (agete) "watashi" wo ikite iku yoto **

**yakusoku shitan da hitori (hitori) hitotsu**

**(hitotsu) michi wo eranda **

_**there's no such thing as eternity**_

_**The day we laughed together, and the day we sang together**_

_**Has been strongly and deeply carved into my heart**_

_**That's why you, that's why we **_

_**Aren't anybody else, can't be beaten by anyone**_

_**We raised our voices and promised that we live our lives our way**_

_**Each of us chose our own path **_

Itachi berlari menyusuri jalan yang selalu dia lewati bersama Ino saat gadis itu masih di sisinya, entah kenapa dia menjejakkan kakinya di sana, padahal selama sebulan ini dia selalu menghindari jalan itu.

Dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan di sela larinya, bayangan kebersamaannya dengan Ino masih melintas bergantian dalam ingatannya.

Pemuda itu tetap berlari tanpa tujuan, sesekali dia menabrak bahu orang lain yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, namun dia tak perduli dengan hal itu, dia tetap berlari, dan berharap agar bayangan itu bisa sedikit berkurang diterbangkan angin saat dia berlari.

"Sasuke, bukankah itu kakakmu?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk temannya.

"Nii-san?" kedua onyx Sasuke melebar, dia pun langsung berlari keluar cafe tempatnya makan siang bersama temannya.

"Oi Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Sasuke mengacuhkan panggilan teman-temannya dan tetap berlari, berusaha mengejar sosok yang dia yakini memang Itachi.

Pandangannya terhalang oleh orang-orang yang berseliweran di depannya, suasana siang itu memang cukup ramai dengan para pejalan kaki, mengingat hari itu adalah hari minggu, jadi banyak orang yang keluar rumah.

Sasuke kehilangan jejak Itachi saat pria itu berbelok ke arah lain, pemuda itu pun menghentikan larinya untuk melihat sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Itachi, juga untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal.

Sedangkan Itachi yang tak tahu sedang diikuti adiknya, kini mulai memelankan larinya, nafasnya tak teratur karena terlalu lama berlari, dia mulai berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung, dia tak tahu akan pergi kemana, dia hanya mengikuti arah kakinya melangkah, mengikuti arah takdir yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

DEG!

Itachi melebarkan matanya saat melihat sekelebat helaian warna kuning melintas di depannya.

"Ino?" pikirnya, dan secara naluri, pria itu mengikuti kemana arah bayangan yang dia lihat tadi, hingga sampai di persimpangan jalan.

Namun yang dia lihat bukanlah 'Ino-nya', melainkan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek yang tengah mengejar muflernya yang diterbangkan angin sampai ke tengah jalan.

"Inori-chan!" suara teriakan seorang wanita menyentakkan gadis kecil itu.

Dari arah samping gadis itu ada sebuah truk yang melaju ke arahnya, entah dorongan apa yang membuat Itachi reflek berlari ke arah gadis itu.

Ckiiit

BRAK!

Suara benda yang bertubrukan keras menggema di antara suara riuh, dan jeritan orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian di persimpangan jalan itu.

"NII-SAAAAN!"

**Sayonara wa kanashii kotoba janai**

**Sorezore no yume e to bokura wo tsunagu YELL**

**Itsuka mata meguriau sono toki made**

**Wasure wa shinai hokori yo tomo yo sora e **

_**Goodbye isn't a sad word's a yell that connects us to our respective dreams**_

_**Until we meet again someday**_

_**I won't forget this pride, my friend, into the sky **_

Sasuke mangguncangkan tubuh Itachi yang terlihat lemah, darah mengalir deras dari kepala Itachi, berkali-kali Sasuke meneriakkan nama Itachi, berusaha untuk memanggil kesadaran sang kakak.

Kedua onyx Itachi terbuka sedikit, samar-samar dia melihat ekspresi kepanikan Sasuke, samar pula dia mendengar panggilan Sasuke, juga suara-suara lain dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, tubuhnya seolah mati rasa, pandangannya teralih pada gadis kecil yang sempat dia selamatkan tadi, gadis itu menangis sesengukan di dekat Sasuke, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut melihat gadis itu selamat, kedua onyxnya pun perlahan tertutup.

Gelap...

Hanya itu yang dapat dia lihat, tubuhnya juga sudah tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi, dan perlahan lahan pendengarannya pun mulai tuli, dan semua hal yang dirasakan tadi kini telah lenyap, digantikan oleh kegelapan yang kini menyelimutinya.

Sasuke menjerit pilu menyaksikan kematian Itachi di depan matanya, orang-orang di sekitar kejadian itu hanya ikut menunduk merasakan duka yang sedang melanda sang Uchiha muda.

**Bokura ga wakachiau kotoba ga aru**

**Kokoro kara kokoro e koe wo tsunagu YELL**

**Tomo ni sugoshita hibi wo mune ni daite**

**Tobidatsu yo hitori de tsugi no sora e**

_**We have a word that we share**_

_**It's a yell that connects our voices, one heart to another**_

_**I'll hold the days we spent together in my heart**_

_**And take off alone to my next sky **_

Itachi membuka kedua onyxnya perlahan.

Putih...

Itulah yang dia lihat, pemuda itu mencoba melangkahkan kakinya.

Pyuk!

Itachi berjengit saat merasakan basah dan dingin di bawah kakinya, mata onyxnya melirik ke bawah.

"Air?" pikirnya, pemuda itu menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

Syuu~

Hembusan angin yang lembut membuat sang pemuda Uchiha kembali mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya terhalang oleh bulu-bulu putih yang beterbangan di sekitarnya, samar-samar dia melihat keberadaan seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Itachi terkesiap saat melihat sosok itu secara utuh.

Sosok yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Sosok yang sangat ingin dia temui.

Sosok gadis yang sampai saat ini tetap menguasai hatinya.

Gadis itu...kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, sembari mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, Itachi sudah tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, tenggorokannya tercekat seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sana.

"Okaeri...Ita-kun..." sungguh senyuman itu lah yang selalu ingin Itachi lihat, pemuda itu tak membalas uluran tangan sang gadis, tapi dia langsung menarik tubuh sang gadis ke dalam dekapannya, melepaskan rindu yang selalu menyiksanya selama berpisah dengan sang kekasih.

"Tadaima...Ino-chan..." akhirnya dia mengucapkan kalimat jawaban untuk Ino, sang gadis yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Angin lembut kembali berhembus, menerbangkan bulu-bulu putih yang lembut di sekitar kedua insan yang tengah melepas rindu.

Sepasang sayap di punggung keduanya mulai terbuka dan mengepak ringan, dan perlahan sosok mereka lenyap menjadi serpihan bulu-bulu putih yang ikut terbang bersama angin, membaur dengan serpihan bulu putih yang lain dan lenyap menuju langit berikutnya di mana mereka akan tinggal setelah ini.

OWARI

Akhirnya lepas lagi beban pikiran ku (-.-)a

Aku sudah lama sekali memendam ide songfic Futari sama Yell ini, sejak pertama kali aku dapet lagunya dari temenku, awalnya sih aku bingung Ino mau aku pasangin sama siapa di fic ini, akhirnya setelah dipikir dan ditimbang-timbang (emangnya beras?) dengan karakter cowok yang lain di Naruto, pilihannya paling berat jatuh pada Itachi, bukan karena dia gendut *diamaterasu* tapi karena cowok ini yang paling dewasa menurutku hehehe *sembunyi di bawah meja* dan dia cocok buat cerita yang agak-agak angst n gloomy kek gini *author digenjutsu, pingsan 3 hari 3 malem*

Saa minna, I hope you like this fic

So RnR please *puppy eyes*

*Salam Cute*


End file.
